Seven sins
by Loli et Myra du Cheshire
Summary: Sept péchés, un pour chacun d'entre eux. Sept péchés faits hommes, sept péchés vivants, parlants et pensants - Plongée dans la psychologie de ces êtres qui n'ont d'humain que l'apparence - Recueil
1. Lust

**Lust et la Luxure**

 **Genre :** Angst/Hurt/Drama

 **Disclaimer :** On vous surprend si on vous dit que Lust et FMA ne nous appartiennent pas ?

 **Résumé :** Sept péchés, un pour chacun d'entre eux. Sept péchés faits hommes, sept péchés vivants, parlants et pensants - Plongée dans la psychologie de ces êtres qui n'ont d'humain que l'apparence - Recueil

 **Notes :** Sept Homonculus, et bien ça donne sept OS, un pour chacun d'eux. Personnages du manga, ou à la rigueur de l'anime Brotherhood si vous êtes plus anime que manga

* * *

Lust est celle qui, extérieurement, symbolise le mieux son péché. De ses longues boucles brunes à ses formes généreuses, tout chez elle invite à la volupté et au plaisir charnel.

Elle est un stéréotype vivant, un physique parfait créé sur mesure pour l'Homonculus qui porte la Luxure.

Mais Lust ne vit pas de ses propres désirs, seulement de ceux qu'elle suscite chez les autres. Elle se nourrit de cette envie qu'elle fait naître parmi les hommes, excitant d'abord leur désir avant de s'approprier leur cœur, et celui qu'elle décide de faire sa proie devient un simple pantin entre ses griffes.

Et pour ça, elle est bien utile à Père. Les hommes sont nombreux parmi leur ennemis, si forts et si méfiants, et face à eux, Lust est une arme imparable. Elle est leur seule faiblesse, celle qui les perdra.

Avec elle, il a l'assurance que jamais elle ne se laissera emporter par la Luxure au point d'en contredire ses ordres, et sa clairvoyance est pour lui un gage de fidélité.

Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'elle est la plus humaine du groupe, parce qu'elle a cette chance de ne pas être prisonnière de son péché, seulement de cette image de femme fatale qu'elle renvoie, ce dont elle s'accommode très bien.

Bien sûr, son ''humanité'' reste très limitée. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle apprécie ou même tolère les humains, mais il lui semble parfois qu'elle ne les déteste pas autant qu'elle le devrait, qu'elle ne prend plus autant de plaisir à déchirer leur chaire, que leur sang a une couleur de déjà-vu.

Lust est une libre penseuse, et si elle reste fidèle à Père, c'est qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune autre raison d'être que de le servir. Elle a été créée uniquement pour ça, elle ne sait faire que ça.

Au fond, elle se dit que ses frères ont de la chance d'être trop obnubilés par leur essence pour ne pas se poser toutes les questions qu'elle se pose. Peut-être serait-ce plus facile si elle était juste plus habitée par son péché.

* * *

Lust est décidemment un personnage avec lequel on adore écrire, on avait pas d'autre choix que de commencer par elle :)

 **Les jumelles du Cheshire**


	2. Sloth

**Sloth et la Paresse**

 **Genre :** Angst/Hurt/Drama

 **Disclaimer :** On vous surprend si on vous dit que Sloth et FMA ne nous appartiennent pas ?

 **Résumé :** Sept péchés, un pour chacun d'entre eux. Sept péchés faits hommes, sept péchés vivants, parlants et pensants - Plongée dans la psychologie de ces êtres qui n'ont d'humain que l'apparence - Recueil

 **Notes :** Perso du manga, on vous le rappelle. Oui oui, il s'agit bien du grand costaud qui ne fait quasiment rien

* * *

La Paresse est le plus handicapant des péchés. Sloth porte en permanence son poids sur ses épaules, comme un fardeau encombrant qui rend le moindre de ses gestes exténuant et dénué de tout intérêt.

Il est le moins vivant des Homonculus, lui dont le péché lui retire toutes ses aspirations.

Comment pourrait-il vivre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors que le simple fait d'exister lui semble être une contrainte ?

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'a jamais eu envie de faire quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qu'il désire, c'est rien. Le vide, l'absence totale de sensations.

Il voudrait ne plus avoir conscience de son corps, de son esprit, du monde qui l'entoure. Ne plus rien ressentir et ne plus penser, jamais.

Le sommeil est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, et il pourrait s'en contenter s'il ne savait pas qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'endort, il finira irrémédiablement par se réveiller.

Il lui faudrait le repos éternel, la mort, donc. Mais il sait que malgré le peu d'utilité qu'il a pour lui, Père a encore besoin de lui.

Alors il se contente d'être là et de servir Père, en attendant que celui-ci accepte de le renvoyer enfin dans le néant d'où il vient.

* * *

Sloth est très peu exploité dans les fanfics. Bon, on le comprend, c'est pas le gars le plus passionnant qui existe hein, mais finalement quand on se penche un peu sur lui il y a quand même des choses à dire :)

 **Les jumelles du Cheshire**


	3. Pride

**Pride et l'Orgueil**

 **Genre :** Angst/Hurt/Drama

 **Disclaimer :** On vous surprend si on vous dit que Pride et FMA ne nous appartiennent pas ?

 **Résumé :** Sept péchés, un pour chacun d'entre eux. Sept péchés faits hommes, sept péchés vivants, parlants et pensants - Plongée dans la psychologie de ces êtres qui n'ont d'humain que l'apparence - Recueil

 **Notes :** Quelqu'un a compris pourquoi Selim Bradley a été destitué de son rôle de Pride dans le premier anime ? Parce que pour nous, c'est juste une grosse incompréhension. Pourquoi avoir changé l'histoire du manga qui est tellement bien faîte ? Pourquoi avoir changé l'origine même des Homonculus, avoir introduit de nouveaux personnages alors qu'on en avait déjà plein sous la main ? BREF ! Nous on écrit bien avec le Pride/Selim, et pas le Pride/King Bradley qui normalement est Wrath !

* * *

L'Orgueil est à ce qu'il paraît le pire des péchés. Le plus étouffant, le plus emprisonnant.

Pride le vit comme il respire, sans même s'en rendre compte. Pour lui, il lui semble naturel de se voir meilleur que les autres, pas par prétention, non, par pure observation. Il le voit, il l'entend ; tout ce qu'ils disent lui paraît tellement insipide, tout ce qu'ils font lui paraît tellement inférieur à ce que lui aurait pu faire.

Il se considère comme celui qui est le moins touché par son péché, sûrement parce que sa volonté doit être plus forte que celle de ses frères et sœurs, sans voir que plus il se sent immunisé, plus il s'enfonce dans l'Orgueil.

Mais même s'il ne réalise pas toute l'étendue du mal qui le ronge, il se rend bien compte des contraintes qu'il lui impose. Parce qu'il ne peut rien faire sans penser aux retombées qu'il y aura sur son image. Parce que lui, l'Homonculus originel, se doit d'être infaillible en permanence. Parce que chaque défaite, chaque faux pas applique la marque cuisante de l'humiliation dans sa mémoire.

Et puis, il y a ce rôle d'enfant qu'il doit jouer. Pendant longtemps, il a trouvé dégradant d'être obligé de se faire passer pour un gosse banal et candide, avant de se rendre compte que de cette place, il avait la couverture idéale pour agir dans l'ombre comme il sait si bien le faire. Finalement, il y a même pris goût, à cette vie parallèle. Il est le fils unique et choyé d'une mère aimante, qui se sacrifierait pour lui alors que secrètement il agit pour lui ôter la vie ainsi qu'à tous ceux de sa race.

Il se sent parfois rattrapé par des émotions qu'il ne devrait pas avoir, quelque chose qui ressemblerait presque à de la culpabilité, mais encore une fois son Orgueil le muselle et lui interdit de l'admettre.

C'est dans ces moments-là où il comprend à quel point son péché l'a atteint, lui qui n'est même pas maître de son propre esprit.

C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il s'interdit de reconnaître l'Orgueil qui l'habite. La seule idée de n'être ni plus ni moins que l'objet d'un péché, une simple marionnette au même titre que les six autres, lui est tout simplement insupportable.

A la place, il préfère se voir comme un chef d'œuvre, l'arme absolue sans laquelle Père ne pourrait jamais prétendre à la victoire. Il est sa plus grande réussite, et il lui est indispensable.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, il est suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que ce n'est pas vrai.

* * *

On a pris un plaisir fou à écrire celui-ci :) On se donne rendez-vous on ne sait pas trop quand, et avec on ne sait pas encore quel perso ;)

 **Les jumelles du Cheshire**


	4. Envy

**Envy et l'Envie**

 **Genre :** Angst/Hurt/Drama

 **Disclaimer :** On vous surprend si on vous dit qu'Envy et FMA ne nous appartiennent pas ?

 **Résumé :** Sept péchés, un pour chacun d'entre eux. Sept péchés faits hommes, sept péchés vivants, parlants et pensants - Plongée dans la psychologie de ces êtres qui n'ont d'humain que l'apparence - Recueil

 **Notes :** Envy est un personnage, comment dire ? Très complexe ! Il y a tellement de choses à dire sur lui, ça a été une vraie galère de mettre de l'ordre dans nos idées ^^

* * *

L'Envie est un péché à part. Il ne conduit à aucun plaisir, aucune satisfaction, et ne se compose que de convoitise, de jalousie et d'obsession malsaine.

Envy vit en permanence sous son joug, sans aucun moyen de s'en détacher. Les objets de son désir sont partout autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il n'a pas, il brûle de l'avoir. Tout ce que les autres sont, il voudrait l'être aussi.

Chaque nouvelle envie le consume, chaque nouvelle tentation se révèle plus forte que la précédente, comme la promesse de réussir finalement à trouver ce qui le contentera. Mais ce qu'il désire, ce n'est que le désir en lui-même, et il sait bien qu'une fois entre ses mains, ce qu'il a convoité si ardemment n'aura plus aucun intérêt pour lui. Or même si l'attente de posséder quelque chose lui est insupportable, la frustration de ne pas pouvoir en profiter est pire encore.

Il déteste tout le monde, ceux qui sont heureux, ceux qui arrivent à se satisfaire de ce qu'ils ont, ceux qui le narguent en possédant ce qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir. Et bien sûr, il se déteste, lui aussi. Chaque personne autour de lui lui paraît avoir un sort plus enviable que le sien.

Pourtant, un métamorphe comme lui pourrait prendre l'identité de n'importe qui, mais ça ne sera jamais que leur identité. A force d'emprunter celle des autres, il en a perdu la sienne, à supposer qu'il en ait un jour eut une.

Au fond, il ne sait pas qui il est, ce qu'il aime ou veut vraiment. Il ne sait même pas si ses désirs sont les siens, ou juste ceux des autres qu'il copie. Et malgré toute la haine qu'il voue aux humains, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans eux, car sans personne à envier, il ne serait plus personne.

* * *

Ça y est, on a passé la moitié ! On ne sait pas encore auquel on va s'attaquer maintenant, mais on peut déjà vous dire que ce ne sera pas Greed, qui doit être au moins aussi prise de tête qu'Envy ^^

 **Les jumelles du Cheshire**


End file.
